


Philadelphia, 3-18-09

by bananas_are_love



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Jess is older but not wiser, Post-Canon, Rory is a Journalist, Too Much Whiskey Makes Jess Feel Things
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_love/pseuds/bananas_are_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Treffen mit einem ungeliebten flüchtigen Bekannten bringt Jess zum Nachdenken. Was nicht war, und hätte sein können; zerknüllte Versuche einer Short Story, die noch einen Kern an Wahrheit braucht. Post-Finale, Literati, OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philadelphia, 3-18-09

 

  
_What if this storm ends?_

_And leaves us nothing_

_Except a memory_

_A distant echo_

**_\- Snow Patrol, The Lightning Strike/What If This Storm Ends?_ **

 

* * *

  
  
  
Januar 2009, Seltz & Seltz Verlag, New York City  
  
  
Manchmal schreibt das Leben die zynischsten Geschichten und manche Zufälle müssen Schicksal sein.  
  
Das dachte auch Jess von Zeit zu Zeit. Wie sonst könnte es sein, dass er gerade jetzt diesem Idioten über den Weg laufen musste? Das Gesicht hätte er in hundert Jahren noch wieder erkennen können (und seine Fresse polieren wollen).  
  
Er saß im Foyer des Verlages, die eine seiner Kurzgeschichten in ihrer Literaturzeitschrift veröffentlichen wollten. Das war es. Das könnte der Durchbruch sein. Zwar hatte Jess immer nur für sich selbst geschrieben, weil er es liebte, weil es rausmusste (weil er immer über sie schrieb und sonst mit niemandem über sie reden konnte). Aber seitdem die Jungs von Truncheon ihm gesagt hatten, dass er Chancen hätte, wenn er so weitermachte wie bisher, hatte der Hunger nach Erfolg in ihm angefangen, sich zu melden.  
  
Also hatte er seine beste und noch dazu älteste Kurzgeschichte (He's Only Got Lovely Things To Say About You) aus der Schublade gezogen, sie in einen Briefumschlag gesteckt und war jetzt hier, um den Kerlen in ihre teuer verpackten Ärsche zu kriechen, wenn es denn nötig war. Irgendwann musste man ja mal seinen Stolz runterschlucken.  
  
Allerdings nicht, wenn man ein Arschgesicht wie dieses ein zweites Mal sehen musste.  
  
Der Schnösel lehnte sich gegenüber an die Theke und redete auf ziemlich vertraute Weise mit der Dame am Empfang, die daraufhin lachte, ihm eine Mappe reichte und weiter vor sich hin kicherte, während der Schnösel sich umdrehte und ging.  
  
Nur leider genau in Jess' Richtung.  
  
Der Moment, in dem sich die Blicke der beiden trafen, kam reichlich spät. Jess hatte sein Logan schon eine Weile angestarrt, aber Logan selbst sah erst kurz vor Jess' Sessel auf. Erstaunen, für einen kurzen Moment. Dann passte er sich der offensichtlichen Abneigung auf Jess' Gesicht an.  
  
"Ah." Ein sehr saures Grinsen breitete sich auf Logans Gesicht aus. "War wohl unvermeidlich, dass wir uns mal wiedersehen. Freut mich allerdings zu sehen, dass auch Kerle wie du manchmal halbwegs anständig aussehen können."  
  
Jess hätte sich in den Arsch beißen können, dass er nicht sein altes Metallica-Shirt angezogen hatte.  
  
"Bitte sag mir, dass der Laden hier dir gehört."  
  
Und es wäre nicht Jess, wenn er nicht genau so zurückfeuern und eine simple Feststellung in eine handfeste Beleidigung verwandeln könnte.  
  
Logans Züge wurden noch säuerlicher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. "Nicht ganz. Der Verlag gehört meinem Vater, ich bin für ein Meeting hier."  
  
Jess seufzte. Das war einfach klar. Verdammtes Schicksal. Von allen verdammten Verlagen Amerikas war der von Arschgesichts Daddy der einzige, der Interesse an seiner Geschichte gezeigt hatte. Es war unglaublich.  
  
"Was mich zu der Frage bringt, was du hier tust."  
  
Die Versuchung, erneut irgendeine schnippische Bemerkung einfließen zu lassen, war groß, aber eigentlich hatte Jess keine Lust, hier einen großen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Auch wenn der Idiot es verdiente, dass er ihm noch eine verpasste.  
  
Also die Wahrheit. "Sie überlegen, eine Kurzgeschichte von mir im Whistler zu drucken."  
  
Logan lachte leise in sich hinein. "Achja. Der große Schriftsteller." Jess ballte die Fäuste, bereit aus dem Sessel zu springen und zuzuschlagen. "Und ich dachte schon, du wärst meinetwegen da, um zurückzufordern, was deiner Meinung nach dir gehört und ich nur verderbe."  
  
Jess lies die geballte Faust in seinen Schoß sinken. "Was redest du für einen Müll?"  
  
"Na, Rory. Ich dachte, du wüsstest längst Bescheid und hättest sie schon in irgendeine Hütte im Wald entführt, um ihr Gedichte ins Ohr zu flüstern oder sowas. Aber scheint, dass der Poet selbst nichts von der wahren Welt mitbekommt. Trotzdem Glückwunsch. Der Whistler ist ein gutes Springbrett für Schriftsteller."  
  
In diesem Moment verkniff es sich Jess, Logan darauf hinzuweisen, dass er Lyrik aus tiefster Seele hasste (zumindest klassische), noch regte er sich über die spöttischen, aber ernst gemeinten Glückwünsche auf. In Wahrheit interessierte ihn nur ein Aspekt von Logans Aussage, und da er anscheinend nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte -wenn das Unglaubliche stimmen sollte-, entschied er sich für die offene Frage.  
  
Er räusperte sich kurz. Im Hinterkopf hörte er noch ihre unglückseligen Worte. I can't help it. I'm in love with him. - Love, huh?  
  
"Du bist nicht mehr mit Rory zusammen?"  
  
Logan lachte jetzt tatsächlich einmal laut auf.  
  
"Oh man, du lebst wirklich hinter dem Mond, oder? Ich bin schon seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr mit Rory zusammen. Hab ihr damals einen Antrag gemacht, sie hat abgelehnt - angeblich, weil sie eine Karriere wollte oder nicht an die Westküste ziehen wollte, oder sonstwas. Aber hey, vielleicht lag es auch an dir. Oder an sonst irgendeinem Kerl. Sie war sowieso immer ein Rätsel für mich... viel Spaß, solltest du es lösen wollen."  
  
Er zögerte noch einen Moment, wollte bereits gehen, zog dann aber eine leicht zerknitterte Zeitung aus seiner Aktentasche und legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch vor Jess. "Seite drei", sagte Logan noch mit einem Grinsen, klopfe Jess einmal auf die Schulter (der zu perplex war, um seine Hand wegzuschlagen), und war schneller den Gang runter, als Jess sich umdrehen konnte.  
  
Der Gedanke an die Möglichkeit, dass die beiden nicht mehr zusammen waren, war Jess in den ganzen zweieinhalb Jahren, in der er sie nicht gesehen hatte, nie gekommen. Er hatte niemanden gefragt, als er letztes Jahr ein paar Tage bei Luke vorbeigeschaut hatte, und hatte er zwar an jeder Ecke von Stars Hollow Rory gesehen, Rory gerochen, Rory gespürt. Aber die echte Lorelai Leigh Gilmore hatte er nicht einmal erblickt, noch hatte irgendwer ein Wort über sie verloren. Das allein war schon merkwürdig gewesen, war sie doch die Prinzessin der Kleinstadt und jedermanns Liebling. Vor allem hatte Lorelai kein Wort über ihre heißgeliebte Tochter verloren. Luke bestritt es zwar abends nach den zwei oder drei Bieren, die sie gemeinsam vernichteten, aber Jess war sich sicher, dass sein Onkel dahinter steckte, dass alle so verdammt vorsichtig mit ihm waren. Anscheinend hatte er es geschafft, die Stadtbewohner doch noch davon zu überzeugen, dass Jess nicht der Antichrist war, den sich alle jahrelang in ihm hatten sehen wollen (und das erklärte auch den Umstand, dass Babette ihn zum Tee hatte einladen wollen, Miss Patty ihm auf der Straße fröhlich zuwinkte, Andrew ihm die üblichen 15% Nachlass auf ein Buch gewährte und Taylor sogar ein Wort der Begrüßung an ihn richtete. Nur Dean, dem er kurz auf der Straße begegnete, sah immer noch so aus, als habe Jess erst gestern Rorys Auto gegen Taylors Schild gefahren).  
  
Jedenfalls hatte Jess Rorys Abwesenheit so aufgefasst, dass sie immer noch mit dem Vollidioten zusammen war und die beiden auf irgendeiner Dinnerparty oder Yacht sich die Zeit vertrieben. Und jetzt sollte er zwei Jahre umsonst bittere, sehnsüchtige, wütende, liebeskranke Prosa verfasst haben? Und was hatte sie stattdessen getrieben?  
  
In dem Moment wurde sich Jess wieder der Zeitung bewusst, die Logan auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Er schlug sie auf, es war die Washington International Press, und auf Seite drei blickte ihm vom Politik ein halbseitiges Bild des frisch ernannten Präsidenten, darunter die Überschrift: "Obamas großer Triumpf. Von Lorelai Gilmore".  
  
Das war es also. Den Artikel hatte er innerhalb von fünf Minuten verschlungen, und er schmunzelte noch, als man ihn endlich zu der Besprechung abholte. Sie hatte es also geschafft. Genau wie er hatte sie etwas erreicht, unnötig zu sagen, dass sein Herz bei dem Gedanken schneller schlug, dass auch sie sich durch Worte mitteilte, nur eben in einem anderen Ton. Ihr Stil war gut; klar, pointiert, auch er als Autor von Prosa konnte das erkennen. Zwar waren keine Terroristen mit fremden, lauten Stimmen auf sie zugesprungen, aber von der Ernennung des Präsidenten zu berichten... nicht schlecht. Er hielt die Washington Press immer noch mit einem Lächeln umklammert, als er das Besprechungszimmer betrat.  
  
Der Chefredakteur zeigte sich später, als er mit Lisa aus dem Literaturressort einen Kaffee trinken war, immer noch erstaunt, dass der Autor einer solch bitteren, tiefgründigen Kurzgeschichte so ein gut gelaunter, sympatischer Kerl war. Er hatte eher einen alten, verschrobenen Kauz erwartet; natürlich, der hoffnungsvolle Schimmer in der Geschichte passte schon eher zu dem jungen Mann, das würde er schon zugeben, aber trotzdem, "der Typ nimmt garantiert irgendwas. Mit Sicherheit wenn er unter Leute geht, aber auch, wenn der schreibt. Deswegen ist das auch so übermäßig gut." Lisa nickte nur und sagte nichts dazu, solange die Geschichte gedruckt würde und er weiterschrieb, sollte Mr Mariano ihrer Meinung nach so viele Happy Pills nehmen, wie er wollte.  
  
Später abends hatte Jess in seinem kleiner New Yorker Appartement, das er für zwei Monate gebucht hatte, sich vor seinen PC gesetzt. Er hatte einige Termine in der Stadt und wollte außerdem schreiben, einiges überarbeiten (in Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse auf jeden Fall auch etwas neues beginnen) und er hasste Hotelzimmer. Er wollte sich wenigstens einbilden, dass er zuhause war, und das war New York immer für ihn gewesen, auch wenn Stars Hollow ihm eine Zeit lang fast den Rang abgelaufen hatte. Also war der Gedanke an ein Hotel in seiner Heimatstadt unmöglich, bei Freunden zu wohnen würde ihm alle Ruhe rauben, und seit Liz nicht mehr hier wohnte, fiel auch die Möglichkeit, in sein Elternhaus zurückzukehren, weg. Das Appartement, das er jetzt gemietet hatte, war klein, aber ordentlich und auf jeden Fall eine gewaltige Verbesserung zu dem, aus dem Luke ihn mal zerren musste.  
  
Und so untersuchte Jess, genau wie er einst eine Entfernung von 22,8 Meilen herausgesucht hatte, die jüngste Vergangenheit per Google. "Rory Gilmore" führte nur zu einigen wenigen Ergebnissen, "Lorelai" schon zu vielen mehr, und schon als er die Links sah, wusste er, dass es nichts mit ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte. Jess hatte es all die Jahre vermieden, sie zu googlen, da es ihn vermutlich nur noch schwermütiger gemacht hätte und es auch irgendwie... unprosaisch war. Aber jetzt tauchte er ein, in diese Welt. Er fragte sich, seit wann sie sich Lorelai nannte, und warum, oder ob man ihr geraten hatte, diesen Namen zu verwenden. Zwei Jahre Präsidentschaftskampagne. Die Artikel ließen darauf schließen, dass sie fast jede Woche an einem anderne Ort, in einem anderen Staat gewesen war. Er versuchte, sich Rory allein in einem Hotelzimmer vorzustellen, oder in einem Bus mit anderen, wichtigtuenden Journalisten. Sein Magen machte einen kleinen Salto, als er einen Artikel aus Philadelphia fand, ungefähr vor einem Jahr im März geschrieben. Sie war also da gewesen? Warum hatte sie nicht vorbeigeschaut? Vielleicht hatte die letzte Begegnung ihr noch in den Knochen gesteckt. Oder sie war beschäftigt gewesen. Vermutlich hatten sie abends alle gemeinsam gefeiert... Jess musste grinsen. Nein, das war nicht Rory. Wenn sie sich wieder in das Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hatte, zurückverwandelt hatte, dann wusste er genau: sie würde abends nichts trinken (außer Kaffee) oder in einen Club gehen, vermutlich nicht mal in ein Restaurant, nein, sie würde sich höchstens eine Pizza bestellen und dann ihre Artikel schreiben, und solange nicht alles fertig und perfekt war, würde sie das Hotelzimmer nicht verlassen. Er stellte sich ihre kleinen Hände vor, wie sie über die Tasten flogen, ihren verkniffenen Blick, während sie ihre Notizen durchging und auch, wie sie an ihrem Bleistift kaute beim Nachdenken. Er liebte ihre Ambition, er hatte das schon immer geliebt, weil es sie antrieb und glücklich machte, und den Gegensatz zu ihm bildete, ihm Gelegenheit bot, sie herauszufordern. Fast wünschte sich Jess, er hätte ein Tagebuch geführt, anstatt nur abends auf lose Blätter, die alle durcheinander flogen, wahrlos Wörter zu notieren. Dann hätte er vielleicht gewusst, was er an dem Abend getan hatte, als Rory einsam in ihrem Hotelzimmer saß.  
  
Der Abend wurde später und Jess las zur Abwechselung kein Buch, sondern nur Artikel über Obamas Präsidentschaftskampagne. Mittlerweile stand ein Glas Whiskey neben ihm, während er für ihn vollkommen uninteressante politische Analysen verschlang. Rory hatte neben der Press auch noch für zwei andere Zeitungen Leitartikel verfasst und drei Artikel für Fachzeitschriften. Wann hatte sie so viel gearbeitet? Etwas überfordert klappte Jess irgendwann seinen Laptop zu, rieb sich die Augen und nahm einen großen Schluss aus seinem Glas. Wie konnte ihm das alles entgangen sein? Sie war anscheinend überall gewesen - nicht nur örtlich, sondern auch omnipräsent in den Printmedien, und ihm war einfach alles entgangen. Vielleicht hatte er auch mal beim Überfliegen einer Zeitung ihren Namen gelesen und war nicht über das Lorelai gestolpert - aber nein, sagte er sich selbst, er bekam ja schon einen Schrecken, wenn er eine Geburtsanzeige von irgendwelchen Gilmores sah oder ein Mädchen auf der Straße mit "Rory" gerufen wurde. Jess hatte schlicht kein Interesse an Politik, wenn er sich nicht mit einer bestimmten Person darüber unterhalten konnte, und hatte selten eine Zeitung in der Hand gehabt.  
  
Gegen halb eins nahm er ein Notizbuch zur Hand. Diese Idee von einer potentiellen zufälligen Begegnung im März 2008 ließ ihn einfach nicht los, und er wollte schreiben, er wollte dieses Treffen geschehen machen, weil es nie gewesen war und hätte passieren sollen. Jess sehnte sich nach ihr, er sehnte sich nach ihr auf dem Papier und in seinem kleinen Zimmer, und dass er ihre Worte gelesen hatte und unter einigen Artikeln ihr Bild gewesen war (immer dasselbe, vermutlich ein Pressebild, sie trug die Haare wieder etwas kürzer, aber nicht so kurz wie in ihrem ersten Collegejahr - er hätte sie auf Philadelphias Straßen erkannt), machte die Sache nicht besser. Der Whiskey flüsterte in sein rechtes Ohr und der gedämpfte Straßenlärm in sein linkes, und er begann zu schreiben, aber ausnahmsweise war es nicht gut, dass er nicht wusste, wo die Reise hingehen sollte. Normalerweise ließ sich Jess von den Worten über das Papier tragen, aber heute wollte es nicht so recht klappen. Er brauchte vier Anläufe für einen ersten Satz und strich auch danach jedes zweite Wort durch, tausend Ideen und Szenarios schwirrten in seinem Kopf rum, und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches davon passiert sein sollte. Einen einzigen Entwurf von zwei Seiten kriegte er hin - mit dem Ausgang, dass die beiden Protagonisten aneinander vorbeiliefen, sich weder erkannten, noch ein Wort wechselten. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Fatalismus des letzten Jahres schlich sich auch jetzt noch in seine Geschichten. Klarheit, er brauchte Klarheit. Eine Wahrscheinlichkeit für irgendetwas. Jess legte den Kugelschreiber und das Notizbuch beiseite und griff zu seinem selten benutzten Füller und einem leeren Bogen Papier. Er schrieb, was er entweder noch nie oder vor sehr langer Zeit das letzte Mal verfasst hatte: einen Brief.  
  
Sein Kopf brummte am nächsten Morgen und eigentlich wären zwei weitere Stunden Schlaf schön, aber daran war momentan nicht zu denken. Jess erhob sich, eine vage Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, und ging schwerfällig zum Schreibtisch. Der Füller lag noch offen und mit eingetrockneter Spitze auf dem Papier. Seufzend las Jess den dreiseitigen Brief nochmal, wunderte sich über seine eigene Betrunkene Ehrlichkeit und begann, Korrekturen vorzunehmen. Er baute einige kleine Lügen an sich selbst ein, strich mehrere "verdammt" und "gottverdammt" durch, ersetze einmal "Liebe" erst durch "Zuneigung", dann doch durch "tiefe Verbundenheit", und schrieb den Brief dann noch einmal ohne abschließende Grußformel ab. Einen Moment zögerte er, den Brief einzutüten, aber das Notizbuch mit der traurigen Entschuldigung für eine Geschichte erinnerte ihn, dass er Klarheit brauchte. Eine wahre Version der nie geschehenen Geschichte. Er addressierte den Umschlag an ihre Adresse in Stars Hollow. Sie würde zurückkehren, jetzt, wo der Spuk vorbei war, und wenn es nur für wenige Tage war. Notfalls sollte der Brief dort monatelang ungelesen liegen. Er konnte warten, sagte sich Jess, als er mit dem Brief in der Tasche die Wohnung verließ, um den Umschlag einzuwerfen und sich einen Kaffee und einen Bagel für seinen grummelnden Magen zu holen.  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Jess doch nicht warten konnte, oder nur schwerlich. Die folgenden Wochen waren eine Katastrophe für seine Schlafgewohnheiten und sein Essverhalten (und für seine Leber). Drei Mal war er nur eine Haaresbreite davon entfernt, nach Stars Hollow zu fahren, wie sie damals einfach in den Bus zu steigen und sie im Pavillion zu überraschen; er schrieb noch drei Versionen der Geschichte, allesamt unbefriedigend, weil die Liebenden sich nicht in der großen Stadt fanden, oder weil er den Charakter des Mädchens nicht einfangen konnte, oder weil sein eigener Held ihm entglitt; er lief ziellos durch New York und kaufte Platten, die ihr gefallen könnten, las alles von Hemingway, was er besaß und rief eines Abends einfach so den höchst misstrauischen Luke an, um "einfach mal zu hören, was so los ist".  
  
Es war ein Mittwoch, genau zwei Monate, nachdem er den Brief losgeschickt hatte und eine Woche, bevor er wieder nach Philadelphia fahren wollte. Der 18. März, morgensfrüh, ein kaltgewordener Tee stand vor ihm, ein leeres Blatt aus seinem Notizbuch vor ihm. Sie rief auf dem Handy an, er kannte die Nummer nicht, aber als er abhob, wusste er schon, dass sie es sein musste.  
  
"Hallo Jess. Ich habe deinen Brief bekommen."  
  
Jess lächelte. Irgendein Ende würde die Geschichte jetzt bekommen.  
  
  
  
He's Only Got Lovely Things To Say About You erschien in der Juni-Ausgabe des Whistlers, die zweite Kurzgeschichte von Jess Mariano, Philadelphia, 3/18/09, in der Novemberausgabe.  


* * *

 

 

  
_Something was bound to go right sometime today_

_All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us_

_It got cold and then dark so suddenly and rained_

_It rained so hard the two of us were the only thing_

_That we could see for miles and miles_

**_\- Snow Patrol, The Lightning Strike/Daybreak_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warum muss ich bei dem Lied immer an die beiden denken? Wie dem auch sei. Der 18. März war tatsächlich der Tag, an dem Obama in Philly war und am 20. Januar war seine Inauguration, aber wie man sehen kann, bin ich keine Amerikanerin und kenne mich dementsprechend auch nicht mit dem Präsidentschaftskram aus.


End file.
